inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Endou Kanon
Endou Kanon (円堂 カノン) is one of the main protagonists in Inazuma Eleven 3 (Ogre) and Inazuma Eleven the Movie. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"Burns with fierce passion for soccer. Can it be Endou's great grandchild...?!"'' Appearance Just like Endou Mamoru (his great grandfather), he wears a headband but it is red in color. His hair color is dark teal and his eyes color are also dark teal. His hair is similar to Toramaru's. He has an earpiece in his left ear which is white and blue. He wears a black t-shirt underneath and a red, white, and blue jacket which is only done up by a button on the top. He also wears teal 3/4 length trousers. Personality Kanon is shown to be really nice and friendly as seen in the game as well as in the anime. He is also shown to be persevering. Kanon's personality can be compared to that of Endou's, due to their love, and passion for soccer. He also cares a lot for him, that he went back in time to help his great-grandfather. In short, he's a replica of his great grandfather. He also says "Let's play soccer" just like how his great-grandfather says, proving that he has the same passion as Endou has. Though, it is shown that he has doesn't like how Team Ogre roughly plays though. Plot Inazuma Eleven the Movie He travels back in time to help Raimon fight Ogre in the movie, also recruiting some of Endou's friends (Fideo, Hiroto, Fubuki, Tobitaka and Toramaru) to help Raimon, because of this, he was able to use his hissatsu; God Cannon to make a chain shoot with Fideo's Odin Sword and try to score a goal, in the end, Raimon succeeds and wins the match and afterwards thanks his great-grandfather and returns back to his timeline in the future. However, in Inazuma Eleven 3: The Ogre, Kanon travels back to the timeline of FFI because Ogre attacks the teams in FFI, unlike in the movie, where Ogre attacked during the FF finals. During the game, he is abducted by Team Ogre in order to makes Endou accepts a match against them. It is confirmed that he will appear in the Inazuma Eleven Mobile Game, playing with the future Raimon team. It is confirmed again that Kanon will be a playable character in Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 2, Fire version In order to scout him, you must beat the upper challenge road at the Oumihara coach. When you unlock the treasure chest, he will then be available for scouting. Then go to Hibiki and type his name in the machine. He will be in Hokkaido. Inazuma Eleven 3 The only way to obtain Kanon in Spark/Bomber is to Super-Linking him from Inazuma Eleven 2. Ogre version In order to obtain Kanon in The Ogre, you must activate the Ogre event after the game. To activate the event, you must first go to Liocott Beach. To the top-right there will be a boy, talk yo him for a scene and after the scene, you'll be transported to the future. He will join your team right before the match against Ogre. Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Kanon, you need to have: *'Item': Old Soccer Notebook *'Topic': Raimon Soccer (Got from a men in front of Russian Roulette) *'Player': Tachimukai Yuuki (At Legendary Raimon's Community Master located inside the old soccer club) *'Hissatsu': God Hand After this, he can be scouted for 3240 Kizuna Points. Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 XTreme In order to obtain Kanon in Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 XTreme, you must first buy all Endou Mamoru forms than he can be bought for 860 Inazuma points. Game appearance Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 130 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 138 *'Dribbling': 107 *'Block': 95 *'Catch': 75 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 126 *'Stamina': 85 *'Lucky': 95 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SH Abisegeri' *'SH Wolf Legend' *'OF Heat Tackle' *'DF Block Circus' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Inazuma 1gou' *'SH Wolf Legend' *'SH Megaton Head' *'DF Block Circus' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Mach Wind' *'SH Maboroshi Shot' *'SH Zero Magnum' *'OF Sky Walk' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Plasma Ball' *'SH Double Shot' *'SH Dimension Storm' *'OF Spinning Upper' Wii *'SH God Cannon' *'SH Megaton Head ' *'DF Block Circus ' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO * KH Choujin Falco Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Team Kanon' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Extra Stars' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Raimon Dreams' Trivia *His first name, Kanon (カノン) written in katakana, could be a reference to his hissatsu, God Cannon. *Kanon is confirmed to appear in the Chrono Stone game after you have linked it with Inazuma Eleven 1･2･3: Endou Mamoru Densetsu. Navigation Category:Forwards Category:Raimon Category:Keshin User Category:Captains Category:Inazuma Eleven (Future) Category:Scout characters Category:Midfielders